


Fixer Upper [한국어 번역]

by tyty_wars



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Korean Translation, 가사-달달물, 로그원, 로맨틱 코미디, 물도 태울 수 있는 진, 베이루트, 베이즈/치루트 커플 설정 등장, 요리 대재앙, 요리수업, 이웃집 AU, 진카시안, 한국어 번역, 현대 AU
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyty_wars/pseuds/tyty_wars
Summary: 진이 다른 사람들에게 친절하게 구는 것은 드문 일이었다. 그래서 이웃인 베이즈와 치루트가 그녀에게 매우 상냥하게 대해주자, 그녀는 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지를 이미 상황이 종료된 후에서야 파악하게 되고, 새 친구들을 사귀고 만다. 그리고 그녀는 이들에게 감사인사를 할 방법을 찾아내야 하는데...그녀도 눈치채기도 전에, 그녀는 단지 요리만 배우는 게 아니라, 또 새로운 친구를 만들어버린 것인지도 모른다. 진은 이렇게 과도한 사교성을 자기가 감당할 수나 있을지 알 수 없었다.ephemera (incognitajones)의 Fixer Upper의 한국어 번역입니다.





	1. 1장

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fixer Upper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931721) by [ephemera (incognitajones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/pseuds/ephemera). 



> Notes from the author / 원작자 노트
> 
> 이번에는 완전히 다른 글이예요: [이 텀블러 포스트](https://incognitajones.tumblr.com/post/159490300408/imagine-otp-duskenpath-fanaticalqueergeek%0A)에서 영감을 받아서 쓴, 앵스트가 없는 가벼운 로맨틱 코미디입니다.  
> 베타로 읽어주고, 제가 처음 써보는 긴 달달물인데 격려해준 **Ohbeeone** 과 **youareiron_andyourarestrong** 에게 감사인사를 전합니다. (이 팬덤과 커플링에 있는 무언가가 계속 처음으로 온갖 장르를 다 써보게 하네요.)  
> [이렇게 멋진 무드보드](https://incognitajones.tumblr.com/post/160849306823/fixer-upper%0A)를 만들어준 **Jaded** 도 고마워요!

집을 사면서, 진은 아파트에 살았을 때보다 이웃들과의 교류가 더 적어질 것을 예상했었다. 더 많아지는 게 아니라. 그게 더 상식적이지 않은가? 공동으로 쓰는 복도도, 엘리베이터도 없으니 말이다. 세탁실에서 사람들이랑 맞부닥치는 일도 없어질 것이고.

그렇지만 새 방갈로로 이사 온 첫 3주 안에, 그녀는 새로운 이웃들을 보디를 (일터 밖에서) 본 것보다도 더 자주 만나게 되었다.

그들의 이름은 베이즈와 치루트였다. 그들은 그녀가 이사온 날에 찾아왔는데, 그들의 눈부신 정원에서 가져온 꽃다발을 꽃병에 꽂아서 가져다주었다. 꽃병은 왜 가져왔는가 하면, 치루트에 따르면, "꽃다발을 꽂아놓을 걸 찾느라 이삿짐 박스들을 다 뒤지게 하고 싶지 않았거든요." 라고 한다.

진은 자신이 꽃병이라곤 _단 하나도_ 가지고 있지 않다고 확신했지만, 그거야 무슨 상관인가. 그녀는 웃어보였고 감사 인사를 했으며, 일주일에 몇 번 정도, 울타리 너머로 고개나 끄덕여서 인사나 하면 될 거라고 생각했다. 그들은 잘생긴 커플이었는데, 그녀의 생각에는 둘 다 중국계인 것 같았고, 이들을 상대로 헛짓거리를 하면 안 될 거 같아보인다는 점을 그녀는 높게 평가했다. 치루트는 남편 옆에 서면 가냘퍼보였지만, 그것은 오로지 베이즈가 이야기 속에 나오는 벽돌집 같은 덩치를 가지고 있어서였다.

진은 그 다음주에, 꽃들이 시들어 죽고나자 꽃병을 씻어서 돌려주었다. ("그래, 고맙다는 메모도 썼어, 보디, 나도 완전히 야만인은 아니란 말이야!") 그녀는 그들의 끝없는 다정한 이웃되기 작전이 막 시작되었음을 알아채지 못했다.

그 뒤로는, 그들의 관계는 상냥함의 소용돌이 속으로 급강하하는 것으로 변했다. 어느날 저녁, 그들이 사는 블록의 전기가 나가자, 치루트는 캠핑 랜턴을 가져다주었다―"나야 어두운 게 상관없지만, 당신에겐 상관이 있을 거란 생각이 들어서요." 진이 부엌 창문을 막으면서 무성하게 자란 라일락 가지를 난도질하면서 욕지거리하는 것을 듣고는, 베이즈는 건너 와서 나무를 죽이지 않고 가지치기를 하는 법을 가르쳐주었다. 그 다음, 진이 감기로 집에서 앓고 있던 날에 두 사람은 뜨겁고 시큼한 수프를 한 단지 가져다주었다.

벅스 버니의 불멸의 대사를 따르자면, "이건 전쟁"이었다. 진이 사교성이 부족하고 종종 개자식처럼 굴 때가 있다지만, 그녀는 정말로, 순수하게 좋은 사람들에게까지 무례하게 굴 수 있는 종류의 개자식는 아니었다. 그래서 그녀는 이를 악물고, 더는 버티지 않고 미스터&미스터 상냥(마음 속으로 이들을 이렇게 부르기 시작했으므로)에게 좋은 이웃이 되어주기로 했다.

그녀는 이 시점에 반격이 필요하다는 결정을 내렸다. 하지만 진이 요리를 못 한다는 건 마치 돼지들은 우주선을 조종하지 못 한다는 것과 같아서, 그들에게 그녀가 직접 만든 것을 주는 것은 그게 무엇이든지 현명하지 못한 짓이었다. 대신, 그녀는 감사인사를 하려고 일터 근처 베이커리에서 고급 페이스트리 세트를 사서 가져다주었다. (그들은 그녀도 들어와서 차 한 잔이랑 페이스트리 한 개를 먹고 가게 했다.)

새 이웃들이 왜 이렇게나 그녀에게 상냥하게 구는 데에 전력을 다하고 있는지는, 6월의 첫 더운 날, 베이즈가 지붕의 홈통을 치우는 것을 도와주러 왔을 때가 되어서야 알게 되었다.

그는 그녀가 사다리를 가지고 고생하는 것을 본 것이 분명했다―좋아, 첫째로, 그녀는 이전까지는 단 한 번도 펼쳐서 쓰는 사다리를 써 볼 일이 없었고, 이건 홈 디포에서 사 온 새 제품였다. 게다가, 이런거야말로 새로 주택의 주인이 되었을 때 생기는 불쾌한 놀라운 점이 아닌지? 아파트에 살 때는 자기 책임이지 않았던 잡다한 것들을 관리하기 위해서 각종 비싼 장비들이며 다른 잡스러운 것들을 사야하는 것 말이다.

진의 까칠한 내적 독백은 베이즈가 계속 내려앉는 사다리를 한 손으로 끌어올리고는, 사다리 전체를 넓은 어깨에 얹으면서 뚝 끊겼다.

"제가 할 수 있는데요." 그녀는 숨을 헐떡이며 말했다.

"걱정 말아요." 그는 씩 웃으며 말했다.

그래서, 당연하게도, 어정쩡한 곳에 닿는 것을 도와줄 키 큰 사람이 있으니 일은 부정할 수 없이 훨씬 빠르게 진행되었다. 진은 자신이 심지어 162센치 정도의 유전자조차도 타고 나지 못한 것에 대해서 절망하지 않으려고 노력을 했다.

마지막 축축한 나뭇잎 더미를 수레로 베이즈의 퇴비 더미에다가 쏟아버린 후에, 그는 이마를 닦고 티셔츠 한 귀퉁이로 김이 서린 안경알을 닦았다. "더운 일이였네요. 우리집에 와서 레모네이드 한 잔 들어요."

진은 괜찮다고 하려고 했다. 정말로 말이다. 그렇지만 그녀는 레모네이드를 정말로 좋아했다. 달콤하고 시큼한 음료가 바싹 타는 목구멍을 타고 내려가는 생각만으로도 입에 침이 고였고, 정신을 차려보니 그녀는 이웃집의 베란다에 앉아있었으며 ―그들은 파란 줄무늬 쿠션이 있는 흰색 등나무 가구를 갖춰 놓았다― 단숨에 반 잔을 들이키고 있었다.

"치루트는 어디 있어요?" 그녀가 물었다.

"아, 토요일 아침마다 태극권 수업을 가르쳐요. 학생 중 한 명이 집까지 태워다 주고요."

베이즈가 물방울이 맺히는 피처로 그녀의 잔을 다시 채워주는 동안, 진은 앉은 자리에서 몸을 꼼지락거렸다. 사정없이 몰아치는 이 모든 친절함은, 그녀가 아무것도 모르는 채로 받아들이기에는 정말 과한 데가 있었다.

물어보는 편이 나을 것이다. 베이즈는 그녀처럼, 직설적인 솔직함을 좋아하는 사람 같아보였다. 레모네이드를 한 모금 더 홀짝이고는, 그녀는 드디어 질문을 던졌다. "왜 제게 이렇게 잘 해주시는 거예요?"

"우리가 안 그래야 할 이유라도 있나요?" 베이즈는 씨익 웃었다. 그는 그녀가 뭘 물어보려고 하는 지 알고 있었지만, 그 과정을 쉽게 해주지는 않을 셈이었다.

진은 코웃음을 쳤다. "저는 생판 남이고 두 분이 저에 대해서 아는 거라곤 제가 이 동네에 집을 살 능력이 된다는 것뿐이니까요. 그마저도 겨우지만요." 그녀는 주택 융자금을 생각하며 덧붙였다.

"그게 우리가 당신에 대해서 아는 것의 전부는 아니지요. 그냥 우리가 드디어 상냥한 이웃을 갖게 되어 행복한 거라고 해둡시다." 베이즈가 말했다.

진은 얼음을 삼켰고 거의 숨이 넘어갈 뻔 했다. 그녀를 실제로 아는 사람 중에는 그 누구도 ―심지어 보디마저도― 그녀 자신을 상냥하다고 묘사할 리가 없다고 확신했기 때문이다.

"그 집에 살던 부부는..." 베이즈는 얼굴을 찌푸리더니 잔에 든 얼음을 빙빙 돌렸다. "그렇게 다정한 사람들은 아니었어요. 나야 별로 신경을 쓰지 않았지만, 치루트의 감정을 상하게 했죠."

대체 어느 누가 치루트에게 무례하게 굴 수 있단 말이야? 진은 의아했다. 그게 말이 되기에는 그는 너무나도 친절하지만 동시에 너무나도 사람을 겁주는 데가 있는데 말이다. 그녀라면 그의 기분을 상하게 하지 않을 것이다.

"우리한테 게이-이라도 있는 양 행동하더군요. 인사도 안 하고, 할로윈에 자기집 아이가 우리집에서는 사탕 달라고도 못 하게 하고요."

"와, 듣기만 해도 굉장한 얼간이들 같네요. 저는 어떤 식으로든 아이들이 사탕을 얻어내는 거 완전히 지지한다고요." 진은 빈 잔을 내려 놓았다. "전에는 생각해 볼 필요가 없었지만요. 우리 아파트에서는 아무도 사탕 받으러 돌아다니지 않았거든요."

베이즈는 웃었다. "글쎄, 이 동네에서는 할로윈이 중요하니까 준비해두는 것이 좋을 거예요. 경고하자면, 치루트는 온 힘을 다한답니다. 그이가 나한테 붙이게 만드는 장식들 볼 때까지 기다려 봐요."

"장식이요?" 진은 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. "눈 먼 사람한테는 좀 헛수고 아닌가요?"

"다들 무서운 소리를 낸답니다." 베이즈가 침울하게 말했고, 진은 자기도 모르게 웃고 말았다.

그리고 그것이 결정타였다. 그녀는 다음번에 이웃들이 무언가 다정한 행동을 해주었을 때에는 자신도 큰 성의표현을 해야만 할 것 같다고 느낄 수 밖에 없었다.

 

그리고 그 날은, 당연히도, 생각보다 일찍 찾아왔다. 그리하여 월요일 아침, 책상 앞에 앉은 진은 모쓰마의 법정 서류를 준비하는 대신에 "쉽게 대접할 수 있는" 레시피를 찾아 인터넷 토끼굴에 빠져들어갔다. 그럼에도 모든 레시피는 여전히 그녀가 감당하기에는 너무 복잡해보였다. 소테(sauté)니 다지기니 거품기로 휘젓기 같은 단어들을 쓰고 있었기 때문이다.

"보디, 너희 어머니가 토요일까지 나한테 요리하는 법을 가르쳐주실 수 있을 거 같아?"

보디는 진의 목소리에 담긴 다급함을 눈치챈 것이 분명했다. 그가 정말로 일어서서는 그들 사이의 파티션 너머로 그녀를 내려다 보았으니 말이다. "네가 4시간 동안 왜 소두구는 쓰기 바로 직전에 갈아야 하는지를 들을 각오가 된 게 아니라면야 안 돼지. 그리고 대체 요리는 왜 하려고 하는데? 지난 추수감사절 일로 배운 게 없니?"

진은 스크린에 열려있는 여러 개의 요리 사이트들 사이를 왔다 갔다 했고, 탭 키를 누르는 그녀의 손가락은 점점 더 빨라졌다. "미스터 & 미스터 상냥이 관두지를 않잖아. 어제 내가 잔디깎는 걸 보더니 자기들 정원에서 작약 뿌리를 가져다 준 거 있지."

"네가 뭔지는 모르겠지만 검은 엄지[1]보다 더 심한 걸 갖고 있다고 얘기는 했어?" 보디가 물었다. 그는 상냥하게 구는 중이었다. 탄저병의 손길이라고 하는 것이 가장 정확하게 묘사하는 것일테니 말이다.

"치루트가 작약은 평범한 방식으로는 죽일 수가 없대." 진은 앓는 소리를 내더니 손에 얼굴을 파묻었다. "그냥 너무 잘해주는 거 있지. 당황해서 저녁식사에 초대해버렸어. 이제는 달리 피할 방법도 없고."

"네가 요리한 식사는 보답이 아니잖아. 차라리 비싼 와인을 한 병 사다줘."

"베이즈가 술을 안 마셔."

"그럼 테이크아웃해서 가." 보디는 자기 어머니의 일요일 저녁식사 때 남은 음식으로 한 주를 버틸 수 있는 사람만이 할 수 있는 무신경한 투로 어깨를 으쓱해보였다.

"아냐. 내가 뭔가 요리를 할 거야. 망할." 진은 어깨를 펴더니 스크린에 뜬 코코뱅 레시피를 보고 눈을 가늘게 떴다. "너도 와야 해. 나도 사교 기술이 있고 다른 좋은 사람들도 안다는 걸 증명할 수 있게."

보디는 한숨을 쉬었다. "적어도 디저트는 사도록 해. 그럼 적어도 하나는 먹을 수 있다는 걸 알 수 있으니까."

 

화요일, 일이 끝나고 펍에서 보디를 기다리는 동안, 진은 여전히 핸드폰으로 레시피를 사냥 중이었다. 요리 수업도 찾아보려고 했지만, 그 지역에서는 다음 3일 안에 시작하는 수업이 없었다.

망한 것이다. 제대로 기능을 하는 성인답게 이웃들에게 집에서 만든 식사를 대접하는 것은 글렀다. 그녀는 이제 자신이 받은 괴상한 가정교육 덕에 자신은 몸집이 두 배쯤 되는 사람을 쓰러트릴 수 있는 능력을 제외하고는 실생활의 기술이라곤 전혀 없었다는 것을 인정해야 할 것이다.

"진, 내가 네 베이컨을 지켜냈다.[2] 문자 그대로 말이야." 보디는 뒤에서 그녀의 어깨를 손으로 찰싹 내리쳤다.

진은 움찔했고 핸드폰은 덜커덕 소리를 내며 바 위로 떨어졌다. "망할, 룩, 그렇게 뒤로 슬그머니 다가오지 말란 말이야!" 그녀는 스툴에 앉은 채로 휙 돌아서는 그의 배를 찔렀는데, 그가 간지럼을 타는 지점을 향해서였다.

보디는 그녀의 손이 닿지 않는 곳으로 몸을 빼고는 씨익 웃었다. "이쪽은 내 친구 카시안. 12번가에 있는 드레이븐 밑에서 일해. 예전에 얘기한 적 있었지."

진은 그런 적이 없다고 확신했는데, 적어도 그가 자기 친구가 깔끔치 못한 쪽으로 귀엽다는 점을 얘기하지 않았다는 것만큼은 분명했다. 그렇지만 그녀는 살짝 손을 흔들어 보이고는 인사를 했다. 카시안은 낡은 가죽 자켓을 입고 있었고 그에게는 진이 좋아하는, 조심스러운 분위기가 있었다. 그는, 엄밀히 말해서 친절하지 않아 보이진 않았지만, 적어도 그녀만큼이나 일반적인 사람간의 상호작용에 대해서 회의적인 것 같아보였다.

"그래서 네 교묘한 계획이 뭔데?" 진은 보디가 내는 아이디어라면 자동적으로 의심스러워했지만, 이 시점에서는 그녀에게 선택지가 많이 주어진 것도 아니었으니 어쩔 수 없었다.

보디는 마술사처럼, 혹은 홈쇼핑 채널에서 판매시간 제한이 있는 특별상품을 보여주는 사람처럼 카시안 쪽으로 손을 과장되게 휘둘러 보였다. "카시안은 케이터링을 부업으로 하거든. 카시안이 토요일에 너네 집에 가서 저녁을 해주는 거지."

"정말로?" 진은 바에 등을 기대고, 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 완벽하겠는데.

"그래요." 카시안이 말했다. "당신이 재료랑 내 시간의 비용을 내면, 내가 당신 집에 가고, 당신 부엌에서 저녁을 만들고, 자리를 뜨는 거죠."

"그런 서비스 시장 수요가 많이 있나요?" 그녀는 정말로 궁금했다. 너무 틈새시장인 거 같았기 때문이다.

그는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "얼마나 많은 부자들이 요리를 못 하면서도 잘 하는 것처럼 보이고 싶어하는지 알면 깜짝 놀랄 걸요."

"글쎄요, 난 부자가 아닌데." 진은 팔짱을 꼈다. "얼마나 받아요?"

"그건 당신이 뭘 내놓고 싶으냐에 달렸죠. 간단한 음식, 예를 들어 4인용 로스트 치킨 같은 건?" 그는 솔직히 지나치다 싶은 금액을 말했다. 진은 맥주를 잘못 삼켰고 기침을 했다.

"그 가격이면 괜찮은 식당에 데려가서 저녁 식사를 할 수도 있겠어요." 그녀가 항변했다.

"그렇죠. 그치만 당신은 당신 집에서 식사를 하고 사람들한테 당신이 직접 요리를 했다는 인상을 주고 싶은 거잖아요. 내가 그렇게 할 수 있고요. 게다가, 내가 식자재 쇼핑이며 손질도 다 한다고요."

"그 가격인데, 설거지는 안 해주고요?"

"네. 그건 당신 몫이죠."

"설거지? 무슨 그릇으로 말이야?" 보디는 눈을 굴렸다. "오븐용 팬이 있기나 해?"

"그럼, 있지!" 그러다가 진은 보디가 이렇게 부르기를 좋아하는, 추수감사절 짝퉁 칠면조 사건을 기억해냈다. "근데 아마 망가졌을 거야."

카시안은 숨을 내뱉더니 고개를 저었다. "핸드폰 번호 줘요. 조리도구 목록을 보내줄게요. 뭐가 없는지 말해주면 내가 사놓을게요."

"그리고 당연하겠지만, 그 값은 계산서에 올라가고요?" 그녀는 어두운 눈빛으로, 맥주잔 끄트머리 너머로 그를 쳐다보았다.

"그럼요." 그는 그녀의 수에 넘어가지 않으며, 동의했다.

"그럼 계약 성사예요." 그녀는 손을 내밀었고, 그는 힘주어 이를 잡아 악수했다.

 

수요일에, 카시안은 그녀에게 문자를 보냈다.

_디저트는요?_

_보디가 사라던데요_

_좋은 결정이네요_

_근데 뭘 살 거예요?_

_너무 기름진 건 안 돼요_

_왜냐면_ _치킨에 바를 소스가 꽤 매우니까_

_일하는 데에서 한 블록 아래에 베이커리가_

_있어요 레몬 머랭 파이가 어떨까 생각하고_

_있었는데요_

[엄치척 이모티콘]

목요일, 그는 그녀에게 긴 조리도구 목록을 보내주었는데, 반쯤은 산스크리트 어로 쓰였다 해도 상관이 없었을 것이다. 보울이나 도마는 그녀도 있었지만, 그녀는 마늘 프레스기는 도통 어떻게 생겼는지도 알 지 못 했다. 그녀가 그렇게 답장을 보내자 카시안은 눈을 굴리는 이모티콘과 함께 _그럴 줄 알았어요_ 라는 답을 보냈다.

금요일 오후, 그녀는 패닉 상태로 그에게 문자를 보냈다.

_치루트가 뭔가 마실 걸 원하면_

_어떡하죠? 와인을 내놔야 하나?_

_아뇨 맥주요. 살 수 있으면_

_네그라 모델로[3]로요_

 

토요일 오후, 진은 아침 시간을 정신없이 집청소를 한 후에 ―정말로, 이것 또한 주택 소유권에 따라오는 단점이었다. 더 넓은 생활공간은 청소해야 할 곳 또한 더 넓어진다는 것을 의미했다. 게다가 그녀가 이 집에 사는 유일한 사람인데 어떻게 이렇게 빨리 지저분해질 수가 있담?― 막 샤워를 하고 나온 길이었다.

그녀가 청바지를 입고 있을 때 현관벨이 울렸고, 그녀는 시간 약속을 떠올리며 욕지거리를 내뱉었다. 현관 복도로 비틀대며 뛰어나와 문을 열자, 카시안은 불가사의한 물건들로 가득 찬 박스를 그녀에게 떠넘겼다. "이거 부엌에 갖다 놔요. 난 차에서 가져 올 식료품이 더 있으니깐."

그녀는 그가 잡다한 도구들이며, 단지, 병과 음식으로 가득한 박스와 봉투들의 포장을 뜯고 내용물을 꺼내는 것을 지켜보았다. "메뉴는 뭐예요?"

"로스트 치킨, 라이스 필라프, 그리고 그린 샐러드요. 솔직히 좀 재미없는 메뉴지만, 보디가 더 복잡한 음식들은 신빙성 없어 보일 거라더군요." 그는 미심쩍어하며 그녀를 흘낏 쳐다보았다.

"보디는 멍청이예요." 진은 무례한 소리를 냈다. "그치만 틀리진 않았죠. 난 정말로 요리를 끔찍하게 못 하거든요. 물도 태워봤어요."

그의 지시에 따라 그녀는 놀랍게도 다양한 종류의 야채를 냉장고에 집어 넣었는데 ―"샐러드용이예요"하고 그는 설명해주었다― 몇몇은 먹을 수 있는 것이긴 한지 그녀는 확신할 수가 없었다.

"이건 대체 뭐예요?" 진은 흰 공 모양에 짧은 녹색 막대기와 깃털같은 부분이 달려 있는 야채를 집어들며 물었다. "괴상한 섹스 토이 같아 보이는데요." 그녀는 야채칸에 대고 중얼거렸다.

"회향[4]이예요." 카시안은 겨우 웃음을 참았다.

그가 일을 시작하자 그녀는 그 주위를 맴돌지 않을 수가 없었다. 온갖 이상한 조리 도구들이 어디에 쓰이는지를 보는 것은 꽤나 흥미로웠기 때문이다. 게다가 그녀는 닭 안에 남아있는 찌꺼기들이 있어서 요리하기 전에 제거해야 한다는 것은 전혀 몰랐었다. 왜 그러는 걸까? 쓸모없는 장기들 빼고, 오븐으로 들어갈 준비가 된 채로 파는 것이 훨씬 더 이치에 맞지 않나?

"여기 있을 거면, 당신도 일을 해야 해요." 카시안은 그녀를 쳐다보지 않은 채로 말했다. "아니면, 썩 사라져요."

진은 손가락을 불안한듯 비틀어댔다. 카시안이 부엌에서 뭘 하고 있는지를 궁금해하는 채로 거실에 앉아서 뭘 읽으려 하거나, TV를 볼 수는 없을 것 같았다. "내가 뭘 하면 될까요?"

그는 그녀에게 앞치마를 던졌다. "그거 입고, 손 씻고, 양파를 좀 썰어요."

진은 눈을 굴리면서 앞치마를 입었고, 서랍을 뒤져서는 도마와 빵칼을 찾아냈다.

"그거 말고요." 그가 말했고, 조리대 위에 있는 천 두루마리를 가리켰다. "저것 중 하날 써요."

"본인 칼을 가지고 왔단 말이예요?" 진은 콧방귀를 뀌었다. 드디어 그녀 자신보다도 더한 통제광을 만난 것이다.

"당신이 제대로 된 칼은 안 갖고 있으리라 생각했죠. 그리고 내가 맞았고요."

가장 큰 칼을 고르고는 ―큰 양파였으니 말이다― 진은 조리대 위에 도마를 올려놓고 양파의 얇은 껍질을 벗겨냈다. 그녀도 그것부터 먼저 벗겨내야 한다는 것 정도는 알고 있었다.

"성모 마리아시여, 칼 잡는 법은 누구한테 배운 거예요? 손가락은 어떻게 아직 다 붙어있대요?" 공포에 눈이 휘둥그레진 채로 진을 쳐다보며 카시안은 추궁했다. "그거 이리 줘요."

그녀에게서 칼을 빼앗으며, 그는 칼잡는 법을 보여주기 위해서 그녀의 손을 잠깐 감싸쥐었다. "이렇게요. 그리고 조심해요. 오늘 오후엔 응급실 다녀올 시간이 없으니까." 그는 그녀가 손가락을 자르지 않을 거란 걸 확실히 하려고 그녀가 양파를 써는 것을 잠시 지켜보았다. "부자예요, 가난한 거예요?" 그가 물었다.

진은 혼란스러워서 그를 향해 곁눈질을 했다.

카시안은 혀를 찼다. "칼 봐요. 내 말은, 부자로 컸냐 가난하게 컸냐는 거였어요. 내가 만난 요리 못 하는 사람들의 대부분은 둘 중 하나라서요."

"둘 다 아니예요. 고아거든요." 진은 짧게 말했는데, 이 말로 대화를 끊어내는 데 익숙해져 있었다. 그녀는 쏘우 생각을 했는데, 늘 그렇듯 애정 반, 원한 반이 섞인 채였다.

"아. 우리 부모님도 내가 여섯 살 때 돌아가셨어요." 카시안도 이 삶이 어떤지를 알고 있는 것이다. 그녀는 그를 올려다보았고 그들은 부모님에 대해 질문을 받고 강제로 어색한 사과의 말을 들어야 하는 것에 지친 사람들만의, 유감스러운 미소를 주고 받았다.

그 뒤로는 상대적으로 평화롭게 일이 진행되었다. 그녀는 서투르게 야채를 썰었고, 카시안은 향신료를 갈고는 진은 뭐라고 불러야 할 지 모르는 다른 괴상한 일을 했다. 그는 그녀가 쌀 요리를 돕게 해주었지만, 닭 근처에는 어디에도 올 수 없게 했다.

진은 맥주를 낚아채서는, 싱크대 반대편, 그들이 난장판을 만들지 않은 쪽 조리대에 몸을 끌어올려 앉았다.

"그거 비위생적이예요." 카시안이 말했지만, 그는 별로 짜증스러워하는 것 같지 않았다.

진은 어깨를 으쓱했다. "어차피 나중에 조리대 닦아야 할 텐데요 뭐."

진은 카시안이 반짝이는 그녀의 새 로스팅 팬 위에 닭을 털썩 내려놓기 전에, 섞어 놓은 향신료를 한 움큼 집어다가 다소 외설적인 방식으로 닭 여기저기에, 안쪽에서부터 바깥쪽으로, 그리고 껍질 밑에까지 문지르자 메스껍다는 표정을 지어보였다.

"남아서 저녁식사 같이 안 할래요?" 그녀는 충동적으로 말했다. "당신이 요리를 엄청 많이 해서, 음식이 정말 너무 많을 거예요. 보디도 올 거고요."

카시안은 기름 묻은 손을 닦으려 싱크대 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다. 진은 그가 수도꼭지를 건드리지 않아도 되도록 물을 틀어주었다.

"진심이예요?" 그는 축 늘어진 머리칼과 지긋지긋하게 긴 속눈썹 사이로 그녀를 올려다 보며 물었다. 정말, 어떤 사람들은 아주 우스꽝스러울 정도로 잘 생긴 것이다. 왜 훌륭한 요리사이기까지 한 거지? 재주를 불공평하게 나눠준 것 같았다.

"진심 아니었으면 안 물어봤어요." 진은 매섭게 따지듯 말했는데, 그리고는 그 즉시 후회했다.

그렇지만 카시안은 기분 상해하지 않는 것 같아보였다. "좋아요, 남아 있고 싶네요." 그는 손을 말리더니 그녀가 맥주병의 라벨지를 건드리는 것을 관찰했다. "당신 이 일 때문에 꽤 긴장했죠, 안 그래요?"

"아마 눈치 챘겠지만, 난 별로 사교모임 타입이 아니라서요. 그리고 치루트랑 베이즈가 내게 정말로 잘 해줬고 그래서 난 그 사람들도 나랑 보딜 좋아해줬으면 좋겠고―"

"이봐요." 그는 그녀의 무릎을 살짝 밀었다. "가서 상을 차리던가 뭐 딴 걸 해요. 우리 해낼 수 있으니까."

"알았어요." 진은 조리대로부터 미끄러져 내려와서는 정말로 불안해서 어쩔 줄 몰라하기 전에 부엌에서 빠져 나갔다.

손님들이 도착할 때 즈음, 진은 긴장을 풀기 시작했었다. 이는 부분적으로는 카시안이 손에 쥐어준 두번째 맥주병 덕이었다. 부엌은 냄새가 근사했고, 아무것도 불타오르지 않았으며 (아직은 말이다― 그녀는 식탁을 두들겼다.[5]) 게다가 보디는 수입 맥주 6개들이를 하나 더 가지고 나타났다. 베이즈와 치루트는 그 뒤로 잠시 후에 현관벨을 눌렀고, 인사를 나누고, 자켓을 받아들고, 음료를 권하고, 치루트를 의자로 인도해주는 일들은 그녀의 주의를 흩트리는 것을 도와주었다.

진은 돌아가며 소개를 했다. "치루트랑 베이즈, 말도 안 되게 상냥한 내 이웃분들이셔. 이쪽은 보디예요. 제 제일 친한 친구이고 같은 사무실에서 일하죠."

"그리고 이쪽은 당신 남자친구이겠군요?" 치루트는 미소지으며, 악수를 하려고 카시안에게 손을 내밀었다.

보디는 주먹으로 입을 틀어막아 웃음소리를 억눌렀고, 진은 애매하게 기분이 상해서 그를 노려보았다. 그녀에게 남자친구가 있는게 그렇게 말도 안 되는 생각이란 말인가?

"카시안은 그냥 우리 친구예요." 그녀가 말하고는, 사과하는 듯한 표정을 지어보였다. 왜 "그냥"이라고 했을까? 말을 이상하게만 만들어버렸다. 더 이상하게 말이다.

다행히도, 그때 타이머가 울려서 진은 부엌으로 도망칠 수 있었다. 그녀는 너무나도 긴장한 나머지 팬을 조심스럽게 꺼내서 레인지 위에 올려놓기 전에 장갑을 끼는 것을 거의 깜빡할 뻔 했다. 그녀는 반짝거리고, 바싹 구워진 치킨과, 고슬고슬한 필라프의 쌀과 신선한 그린 샐러드를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 모든 것은 다 굉장해 보였고 냄새는 그것보다도 좋아서, 그녀는 자신이 이렇게 군침이 돌게 하는 식사를 준비하는 데에 관여했다는 것을 믿을 수가 없었다. 물론, 카시안이 대부분의 일을 다 하긴 했지만, 그래도 말이다.

 

치킨은 냄새만큼이나 맛도 좋았고, 저녁식사는 진이 감히 꿈꾸었던 것보다도 훨씬 더 잘 진행되었다. 치루트와 베이즈는 당연하게도 훌륭한 손님들이어서, 치루트의 학생들과 베이즈의 일과 관련된 재밌는 일화들을 이야기해주었다. (진은 뭔가 보안 컨설팅 일의 일종이라는 것 빼고는 아직도 베이즈가 무슨 일을 하는지는 알아내지 못했다. 솔직히 말하자면, 그가 용병일 수도 있겠다 싶었다.) 그렇지만 보디도, 할 수 있는 한 최대로 매력적이었다 ―그리고 이는 꽤나 매력적이었다― 게다가 심지어 카시안도 검사실에서 일하는 것에 대한 이야기를 해주며 예상치 못한 유머감각을 보여주었다.

한 순간에는, 진은 식탁을 둘러보면서 자신이 노먼 록웰의 그림[6] 같은 저녁식사를 이렇게 즐기게 될 줄은 꿈에도 예상하지 못했다는 생각을 했다. 이건... 좋았다. 세상에 자신이 친구라고 생각할 수 있는 사람이 한 명보다 많은 것 말이다. 이들 중 아무에게나 시체를 숨기는 걸 도와달라고 전화를 걸진 않겠지만 (이는 참이 아니었다. 그녀는 베이즈에게 제일 먼저 부탁을 할 것이다.) 그들은 단순한 지인 그 이상이었다. 심지어 카시안조차도 단 몇 시간보다는 더 오래도록 알고 지낸 사람처럼 느껴졌다. 그녀가 그의 곁에서 얼마나 편안했는지 놀라울 정도였다. 그들 모두의 곁에서도 말이다.

물론, 재앙이 닥친 것은 그때였다.

진이 차를 끓이고, 냉장고에서 디저트를 꺼내오는 사이에 보디와 카시안은 빈 접시를 치워두었다. 그녀는 자랑스럽게 파이를 들고 복도를 지나오는 중이었는데, 그때 교체하려고 생각하고 있었던 낡은 러그의 말려올라간 끄트머리에 그녀의 발끝이 걸렸다.

진은 방 건너편으로 날아가 나동그라졌다. 파이는 그녀의 손에서 날아가더니 높은 궤적을 그렸고, 빙글빙글 돌더니 식당 바로 안쪽 바닥에 커다란 철푸덕 소리를 내며 떨어졌다. 150cm 반경 내의 모든 것에 머렝과 레몬 커드가 튀었다.

진은 맹렬하게 불경한 말들을 줄줄이 쏟아냈고, 베이즈는 정중하게, 감탄했다는 듯이 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 보디는 마치 누군가가 제 눈 앞에서 강아지를 죽이기라도 한 것 같아보였다. (레몬 머랭 파이는 그가 가장 좋아하는 디저트였기 때문이다.) 카시안은 경계하는 것처럼 보였는데, 마치 그는 그녀가 부엌에서 그의 칼을 집어다가 누군가를 죽이기라도 할 기세로 난리통을 벌이기를 예상하고 있는 것 같았다.

치루트는 즐겁다는듯이 웃기만 할 뿐이었다. "디저트는 사상자가 되었다고 생각하면 될까요?"

"아, 그럼요." 진은 낙담하여 중얼거리고는, 원목 마루 위의 엉망진창을 바라보면서 일어서려고 힘겹게 노력했다. 망할, 벽 중간에까지도 레몬 커드가 튀어 있었다.

"베이즈, 가서 우리 냉장고에 있는 아이스크림 좀 가져오지 그래." 치루트가 제의했다.

진은 그들이 굳이 그럴 필요가 없다는 주장을 펼치려 입을 열었지만, 베이즈가 선수를 쳤다. "나한테 좋은 일을 해주는 거예요. 치루트는 내가 안 좋아하는 걸 알면서도 늘 록키로드[7]를 산다니까."

보디가 일어섰다. "카시안이랑 내가 정리할게. 대걸레 어디있는지 알아."

진은 눈을 껌뻑였고, 그녀의 끔찍한 기분은 마치 풍선에 구멍이 난 것 같아졌다. "나는 뭘 하고?"

"보울이랑 스푼 좀 가져와요." 카시안은 이렇게 말하면서 그녀의 어깨를 잡고, 부엌 쪽으로 부드럽게 밀어냈다.

 

초콜렛 소스와 진이 냉장고에서 찾아낸 휘핑크림("왜? 이건 기본 식료품이잖아" 그녀는 방어적으로 말했다.)을 얹은 즉석 선데를 먹고, 베이즈와 치루트는 작별인사를 했다. 진은 곧 보답차원에서 자신이 그들의 집에 초대를 받게 될 거라는 느낌을 받았지만, 이 생각은 예전만큼 그녀를 걱정시키지는 않았다. 보디는 설거지를 돕는데 필요한 만큼 남아있다가, 적어도 남은 치킨의 절반은 가지고 떠났다.

진은 카시안의 조리기구들을 챙기는 것을 도와주었고 박스 중 하나를 그의 차까지 가져다 주었다. 트렁크에 짐을 싣고 나서, 그들이 서서 서로를 바라보는 어색한 순간이 있었는데, 그때 진은 그에게 돈을 줘야한다는 사실을 기억해냈다.

"고마워요, 카시안." 그녀는 뒷주머니에서 수표를 끄집어내서 황급히 그에게 넘겨주었다. "마지막 한 푼까지도 다 제값을 톡톡히 했어요. 정말로요."

"천만에요." 그는 수표를 접어서 자켓 주머니에 집어넣었다. "저녁식사에 초대해줘서 고마워요."

"파이가 터지는 것도 봤고요. 그거 참 볼 만 했겠네요." 그녀는 콘크리트에 발끝을 대고 찍찍 끌었다.

"분명 그랬죠." 카시안의 입매는 한쪽이 휘어올라갔고, 그녀는 자신이 그 결과로 생긴 보조개를 빤히 쳐다보고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 그는 차에 기대었는데, 그도 보아하니 급히 떠날 생각은 없는 것 같았다. "어쨌든, 당신은 정말 요리 수업이 좀 필요하겠던데요. 칼질 솜씨가 걱정이 돼요. 당신은 누구라도 찌르려는 거 같아보였다고요, 양파를 썰려는 게 아니라."

"무술 훈련 때문일 거예요, 아마." 진은 앞머리 사이로 손을 밀어넣었다. 그녀는 하겠다고 말하고 싶었지만, 카시안이 그녀에게 호의를 베풀어주려고 제안을 하는 것이 아니라는 사실을 스스로에게 상기시켜주었다. "그럼 좋겠지만, 솔직히 말하자면 이제 주택 융자도 있어서 예산이 좀 빠듯해서요. 그럴 형편이 안 될 거 같네요."

"서비스예요." 카시안은 그녀의 팔꿈치를 가볍게 만졌다. "당신은 보디의 친구잖아요. 나는 보디 친구고요. 그러면 당신도 가족과 친구들 특별행사 대상이죠."

"글쎄. 좋아요 그럼." 그녀의 얼굴에 퍼지는 웃음은 아마도 너무 뻔하고 얼빠져보였을 테지만, 진은 이를 숨길 수가 없었다. 정말로 멍청한 소리를 하기 전에 그녀는 도망가야 했다. "잘가요."

그녀는 카시안이 자신이 집 앞 계단을 걸어올라가는 것을 기다려주었다가 떠났다는 것을 알아차렸다.

 

* * *

 

[1] 정원사로서의 자질을 엄지손가락 색깔로 표현한다. 녹색 엄지는 훌륭한 것이고 검은 엄지는 나쁜 쪽이다.

[2] "save one's bacon"은 '곤경에서 구해내다'라는 뜻이 있다. 이 경우에는 보디가 "문자 그대로"라고 말했듯이 진의 요리를 구하기도 한 것이므로 표면적인 뜻으로 옮겨두었다. 

[3] Negra modelo: 멕시코 브랜드 Modelo에서 나오는 흑맥주. 

[4] [사진](https://www.google.co.kr/search?q=fennel&client=safari&hl=en-kr&prmd=ivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjv39DV9ePWAhXGvLwKHXTACoYQ_AUIESgB&biw=375&bih=559)으로 보세요. 

[5] 영국이나 호주 등지에서 앞으로 일어날 일에 대해서 어떤 말을 하고는, 그 반대로 상황이 일어나는 것을 막기 위해서 관습적으로 하는 행동이다. 여기서 진은 '불이 나지 않았다'고 생각했는데, (속된 말로 '부정타서') 괜히 불이 나는 일이 생길까봐 식탁을 두들긴 것이다.

[6] [사진](https://www.google.co.kr/search?biw=1366&bih=662&tbm=isch&q=norman+rockwell+paintings+family&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj8mc6qpe7WAhXClpQKHRcpBHUQhyYIKg)으로 보세요.  

[7] [사진](https://www.google.co.kr/search?q=rocky+road+ice+cream&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjt0rL21bbXAhXEoZQKHfElBf0Q_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=662)으로 보세요. 


	2. 2장

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes from the author / 원작자 노트
> 
> 이 이야기는 제가 보통 쓰는 스타일에서는 완전 벗어나 있었지만, 결과적으로 이걸 쓰는 건 정말 엄청 재밌었답니다. 베타-리딩을 해준 **ohbeeone** 과 **youareiron_andyouarestrong** , [딱 맞는 무드보드](https://incognitajones.tumblr.com/post/160849306823/fixer-upper)를 만들어준 **Jaded** , 그리고 이 작품을 좋아해주고, 코멘트를 달아주고, 쿠도스를 남겨주는 등등 완결을 낼 수 있게 격려해준 모든 분들에게 다시 한 번 고맙습니다. 
> 
> Notes from the translator / 번역자 노트  
> 본문 중에서 **볼드체** 는 카시안이 스페인어를 사용하는 부분입니다.

월요일 아침 즈음, 진은 사람들에 대한 문제라면 그녀가 늘 해왔던 일을 할 시간을 충분히 가질 수 있었는데, 그것이 무엇이냐하면 스스로의 행동을 되돌아보고 비판하는 것이다. 카시안의 말을 있는 그대로 받아들이면 안 되었다. 아마도 그는 그저 예의바르게 굴고자 제안을 했을 것이고, 그녀가 승낙하리라고는 생각을 못 했을 것이다. 그는 분명 무척 바쁠 것이고, 특히 풀타임 직업이 있는데다가 프리랜서로 케이터링 일까지 여전히 하고 있는 것이라면 더욱 그럴 것이었다. 적어도 한 시간에 한 번씩 그녀는 책상 위에 앉아있는 휴대폰을 쳐다보고, 그에게 문자를 할까 생각했지만, 그렇게 하지는 않았다.

그러다가 화요일에 그는 보디와 점심을 먹으러 나타났다. 그는 파티션 너머 그녀의 공간 쪽으로 고개를 내밀고는 이렇게 말했다. "첫번째 수업은 언제가 좋겠어요?"

진은 눈을 끔뻑였다. "어, 이번주 저녁은 아무때나 괜찮아요. 금요일 빼고요. 복싱이 있어서..." 그녀는 말을 채 제대로 끝내지도 못했다. 두 뺨이 뜨거웠다. 빌어먹을. 지금 얼굴을 _붉히고_ 있나?

"복싱이요?" 그는 고개를 갸웃거리더니 생각을 해보듯이 그녀를 쳐다보았다. "상상이 가네요. 발놀림을 잘 할 거 같아요. 난 토요일이 좋은데- 5시 괜찮아요?"

그녀는 고개를 끄덕였다.

엘레베이터에서 보디가 고함을 질렀다. "지금 안 가면, 푸드 트럭 줄에서 30분은 기다려야 돼."

"뭐 사다줄까요?" 카시안이 물었다.

"괜찮아요, 난 일찍 먹었거든요."

"카시안, 빨리 와!"

그는 복도를 따라 달려갔다. "문자할게요." 그는 어깨 너머로 소리쳤다.

몇 시간 후, 그가 장 볼 물품 목록을 보내자 그녀는 휴대폰에 대고 활짝 웃음이 나오는 것을 참을 수가 없었다.

 

"오믈렛 만드는 법으로 시작을 할까 했죠." 카시안이 말했다. "싸고 쉽거든요."

진은 이를 매우 미심쩍게 생각했다. "그래요, 퍽이나요."

"그렇다니까요." 카시안은 강력히 주장했다. "게다가, 야채 다지는 게 칼질 연습을 하기에도 좋고요."

그가 또 자신의 칼을 가지고 왔기에, 진은 거기서 하나를 골랐고 그는 그녀가 칼을 제대로 쥘 때까지 칼을 다잡는 것을 도와주었다. "좋아요. 자, 손가락이 잘리지 않게 이렇게 손가락을 접어두는 거예요."

그가 빈 보울들을 쌓아올려 준비를 하고 강한 향의 체다 덩어리를 갈기 시작하는 동안, 그녀는 어색하게 양파를 균형 잡히지 않은 덩어리가 아니라 작고 균일한 크기의 사각모양으로 자르는 데에 열중했다.

"진짜로 일칠 것처럼 칼 잡는 법은 어쩌다 배운 거예요?" 그가 물었다.

"우리 부모님이 돌아가시고 나서, 대부님이 날 데려다 키워줬거든요. 그분이 호신술을 굉장히 좋아하셨죠."

"그렇지만 요리사라고는 못 할 모양이었나보죠?"

"쏘우는 다양한 면이 있는 사람이었어요— 공산주의자, 급진적 환경주의자, 모든 면에 편집증적인 괴짜였죠— 그렇지만 주부는 아니었어요." 진은 씁쓸하게, 살짝 웃었다. "그래도 검은띠는 여러 개를 꼭 따게 했죠. 당신을 때려눕힐 수도 있을 거예요 아마."

"나도 당신 상대방에게 돈을 걸진 않을 거예요." 카시안의 입은 또 그 한 쪽만 올라가며, 보조개를 패이게 하는 미소를 그렸다.

"나도 그분을 사랑했고, 그분도 날 사랑하는 것도 알고 있지만, 딱히 부모감은 아니었거든요. 게다가, 그는 비건이었는데, 나는 두부랑 보리를 싫어했고요. 보통 패스트푸드로 때우고 포장지는 숨기곤 했어요. 공장식 농장에 대해서 잔소리 듣지 않아도 되게요."

이 망할 양파는 너무 매웠다. 진은 훌쩍였고, 눈을 깜빡거리고는, 손을 베이지 않으면서 미끄러운 가장자리 부분을 작은 조각들로 썰어내고자 노력하며 칼날에 다시 집중했다. "당신은요? 어떻게 요리를 배우게 되었어요?" 그녀는 주제를 바꾸려는 것이 뻔히 보이는 시도를 하며 물었다.

"부모님이 돌아가시고나서 우리 할머니가 날 키워주셨어요." 카시안은 갈아낸 치즈를 기울여서 보울에 부었다. "중학교를 다닐 때 즈음 되니 할머니 몸이 약해지기 시작해서, 내가 요리를 거의 다 했죠."

양파는 가능한 한 최대로 잘게 다져져 있어서, 진은 양파를 다른 보울에 쏟아넣었다. 그리고 그녀는 주황색 피망을 집어들고는 빤히 쳐다 보았는데, 피망의 어디서부터, 혹은 피망을 어떻게 손질해야 할 지 알 수 없어서였다. 카시안은 다른 피망을 잡아들고는 윗부분을 잘라내고, 안쪽의 흰 부분을 썰어내고, 씨앗을 제거하는 법을 보여주었다.

"학부생일 때는 조리준비일을 하면서 버텼어요, 근데 로스쿨에 들어가고는, 케이터링이 내 스케줄에 더 맞겠다는 걸 깨달았죠. 내가 일하는 시간을 결정할 수 있으니까요. 뭐 어쨌든, 난 늘 요리하는 걸 좋아했어요." 그는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "예측 가능하잖아요. 레시피를 따라가면 결과물이 뭐가 나오는지 알 수 있으니까요."

"아뇨, 안 그렇거든요!" 진은 반발했다. "나도 글은 말짱히 읽을 수 있고, 늘 지시사항도 따라가요, 그런데도 난 늘 뭔가 먹을 수 없는 것만 만들게 된다고요."

"그건 그냥 당신이 기본적인 테크닉 몇몇을 몰라서 그래요. 그렇지만 그건 배울 수 있는 것들이고요."

진은 카시안의 도마를 살펴보았다. 그가 썰어놓은 붉은 피망 더미는 깔끔했고, 고른 형태에, 완벽하게 균일했다. 그녀의 피망은 걸음마 할 또래의 아기가 어두운 곳에서 썰어놓은 것 같아보였다. 분명, 배우는 일은 꽤나 시간이 걸릴 것이다.

"속재료가 준비되었으니, 이제 계란을 준비할 시간이예요." 그는 그녀의 도구 서랍을 가리켰다. "거품기를 집어서 한 번 덤벼들어봐요."

진은 보울에 계란을 아무렇게나 깨서 넣었고 —뭔가를 부수는 일은 잘 했으니 말이다— 그리고는 계란에 흰 거품이 일도록 휘저었다. 그 사이에, 카시안은 후라이팬 두 개를 꺼내서 각각에 버터를 한 덩어리씩 던져넣었다. "오믈렛을 만들 때 기억해야 하는 가장 중요한 것은 이게 빨리 진행된다는 거예요. 계란을 조리하기 전에 꼭 모든 걸 다 준비해 놓도록 해요."

"그런데도 계속 이게 쉬운 거라고 얘기하는 거예요?" 진은 투덜거렸다.

"당연히 보기 좋게 만드는 건 어렵죠. 그렇지만 결국에 겉보기가 어떤가는 별로 중요하지 않아요, 여전히 맛은 좋을테니까요." 그는 팬을 열기에서 들어내서는 솜씨 좋게 녹아내리는 버터를 굴리며 그녀에게 미소지었고, 진은 그 자신도 녹아내릴지도 모른다는 생각을 했다. "셰프의 비법은— 만일 계란이 찢어지면, 그냥 오븐에서 완성한 후에 프리타타라고 부르는 거죠."

카시안은 그녀도 레인지 앞으로 오라고 손짓했다. "같이 하는 거예요, 알았죠? 내가 하는 걸 보고 따라와요. 막히면 얘기해주고요."

그는 그녀에게 조리 과정을 설명해주었는데, 계란은 어떻게 부어야 하는지, 계란이 모양이 잡히는 동안 팬의 가운데로 밀어내야 하고, 익는 것을 도울 수 있게 팬을 계속 기울이고 있어야 한다는 것을 이야기해주었다. 진은 깊게 숨을 들이쉬고, 그녀의 후라이팬의 손잡이를 꽉 쥐고는, 카시안이 하는 모든 것을 따라하려고 노력했다. 그는 한 번, 그녀의 계란이 약간 들러붙자 도와주었는데, 그때에도 그녀에게서 완전히 팬을 빼앗는 게 아니라, 뒤집개를 쥔 그녀의 손 위에 자신의 손을 얹고는 가장자리를 섬세하게 풀어내는 것을 보여주었다.

기적적으로, 진은 오믈렛을 태우지 않았다. 그녀는 심지어 오믈렛을 바닥에 떨어뜨리지 않고 그릇 위에 뒤집어 얹는 것을 성공하기까지 했다.

카시안은 그녀에게 포크를 건네주었고, 그들은 부엌에서 선 채로 음식을 먹었다. 야채들처럼, 그들의 오믈렛은 눈에 띄게 짝짝이였다. 그녀의 오믈렛은 덩어리가 뭉뚝했고 갈색빛이 고르지 않았으며, 적피망이 조금씩 삐져나와있었다. 그의 것은 매끈하고 황금빛이었으며, 완벽하게 타원형이었다. 진은 실망을 했을지도 모른다. 만일 이게 문자 그대로 그녀가 요리를 했는데 숯덩어리로 끝이 나지 않은 첫번째 음식이 아니었다면 말이다.

그녀는 또 한 입을 먹었는데, 예상치 못했던 단단하고 바삭 소리를 내는 무언가가 그녀의 이에 부딪혔다. " _아야._ " 그녀는 접시를 조리대에 내려놓고는 포크로 오믈렛을 찌르며 살펴보았다. "달걀 껍질을 좀 넣어버렸나봐요."

카시안은 잽싸게 음식을 삼켰고, 그의 입술은 꿈틀댔다. "칼슘 좀 더 들어갔다고 해될 건 없죠."

 

요리 수업은 보통 금요일이나 토요일 저녁이었다. 주말에 비는 시간을 찾는 것이 두 사람 모두에게 더 쉬웠기 때문이다. 그리고 카시안이 저녁식사를 같이 하기 위해 남는 전통은 계속 되었는데, 이는 그가 한 무리의 사람을 다 먹일 수 있는 것보다 적은 양을 요리할 줄은 도통 모르는 것 같아서였다. 그리하여 그는 그녀에게 무언가를 만드는 법을 가르쳐줬고, 그들은 함께 식사를 했으며, 남은 음식은 반씩 나눴고, 그가 집에 가기 전에 함께 설거지를 했다.  

8월이 되자, 진은 오믈렛 이외에도 스테이크를 구울 수 있었고, 간단한 토마토 파스타 소스를 큰 사고 없이 만들 수 있었다. (오믈렛 안에 계란 껍질이 들어간 것과 같은 작은 사고들은 셈하지 않기로 하자.) 그녀는 심지어 홀로 브라우니를 한 팬 굽는 것을 시도할 정도로 용기가 생기기도 했다. 브라우니는 가장자리가 딱딱했고 가운데는 축축했지만, 까맣게 탄 곳도 없었고, 부정할 수 없이 브라우니의 맛이 났다. 그녀는 너무나도 자랑스러웠던 나머지 대부분을 베이즈와 치루트에게 선물했다.  

카시안은 이것이 그녀가 좀 더 어려운 것을 만들 준비가 되었다는 의미라는 결정을 내렸다. "기본적인 화이트 소스[1]를 만들 줄 알면," 그가 설명했다. "거기서 많은 다른 레시피를 쌓아올릴 수 있어요."

그는 그녀에게 버터와 밀가루를 (이를 그는 루roux라고 불렀다) 요리할 준비를 시키고는, 치즈를 더 사러 가게로 뛰어갔다. "금방 돌아올게요." 그가 말했다. "패닉하지 말아요." 

"잘 버틸 수 있거든요." 진은 우겼다.

자만하지 말았어야 했다. 아니나 다를까 그녀가 물을 한 잔 따르려고 레인지에서 눈을 뗀 30초 사이에 지옥도가 펼쳐졌기 때문이다.  

공기가 갑자기 매캐해졌고 불타오르고 있었다. 화재경보기가 울부짖었고, 그 소음은 대못처럼 진의 머리를 뚫고 고동치며 지나갔다. "망할!" 그녀는 창문을 열고자 달려 들었고, 연기가 올라오는 솥을 싱크대에 내던졌는데, 솥은 지글거리고 팡팡거리는 소리를 냈다.

현관문이 쾅 소리를 나며 닫혔고 눈이 휘둥그레진 카시안이 부엌에 나타났다.

"내가 다 망쳤어요." 진은 욕설을 퍼부었고 흐린 공기를 흩트리려고 센서 아래에 대고 행주를 이리저리 흔들었다. 

"누구한테나 일어날 수 있는 일이예요. 너무 마음쓰지 말아요." 키와 팔길이의 이점이 있는 카시안이 경보기의 버튼을 누르려고 팔을 뻗었고, 알람은 조용해졌다. 그의 회색 티셔츠의 얇은 옷감 아래로 어깨에 힘이 들어갔고, 그녀는 그의 복근을 흘낏 보았다가 잽싸게 눈을 돌렸다. 

"저녁은 공쳤네요." 여전히 부끄럽고 심사가 뒤틀린 상태의 진은 갑작스럽게 찾아온 침묵 속에 대고 중얼거렸다. 그녀는 자신이 이렇게 때때로 있는 식사 때마다 카시안과 시간을 보내는 것을 얼마나 즐겼는지를 인정하고 싶지는 않았다. 이제 그는 남아 있을 이유도 없어졌고 말이다. 

그는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "그럼 시켜 먹으면 되죠. 뭐 먹고 싶어요?" 

그들은 베이즈가 추천한 근처 가게의 피자를 먹기로 결정을 내렸고, 배달이 오기를 기다리는 동안 영화를   보기 시작하기로 했다. 이 결정은 어느 SF 고전을 볼 것인가를 놓고 말다툼으로 이어졌다. 카시안은 스타 트렉 팬인 것으로 밝혀졌고, 이것은 끔찍한 일이지만, 진은 이를 너그럽게 눈감아주기로 했다. 그들은 <에이리언>을 보는 걸로 타협을 했는데, 이는 진이 위로가 필요할 때면 보는 영화 중 한 편이기도 했다. 피자가 도착했을 때쯤 —피자는 맛있었고, 얇은 도우에 수제 소세지가 얹어진 메뉴였다— 그들은 벌써 어느 해병대원이 최고인지를 놓고 격렬한 논쟁에 깊이 빠져있었다. 

제노모프가 드디어 공격해오자, 카시안은 깜짝 놀라서 손에 들고 있던 피자 조각을 바닥에 떨어뜨릴 뻔 했다. "이 영화를 마지막으로 본 게 좀 되었거든요." 그는 멋쩍어하며 말했다.

무서운 영화에는 보고 있는 사람들이 자기도 모르는 사이에 서로에게 더 가까이 다가가게 만드는 무언가가 있었다. 진은 두번째 맥주병을 가지러 갔다와서는 카시안에게 아주 약간 더 가까이 앉았다. 그가 영화 때문에 두번째로 깜짝 놀랐을 때, 그는 그녀의 팔을 잡았다가 재빨리 놓아주었다. 뉴트가 배관에 숨어있는 장면이 이 영화에서 진을 겁먹게 하는 유일한 부분이었는데, 그녀는 베개를 꽉 붙잡고는, 영화를 도저히 볼 수 없는 짧은 순간 동안 카시안의 어깨 쪽으로 얼굴을 돌렸다. 

그것이 진이 할 수 있는 한 가장 플러팅(flirting)에 가까운 행동이었다. 불행히도, 카시안은 이를 알아차리지 않기로 한 것 같아보였다. 진은 어느 정도는 몸을 웅크리고 카시안의 옆구리에 기대고 싶었다. 그녀는 만일 그렇게 하면 그가 팔을 둘러줄 지가 궁금하기도 했다. 그렇게 하는 대신, 그녀는 베개를 좀 더 꽉 감싸안았다. 

그렇지만 일터에서의 이번주는 정말로 긴 한 주였다. 모쓰마는 내부고발자를 변호하는 굉장히 복잡한 민사소송 케이스를 막 맡게 되었는데, 소송서류가 완성될 때까지 로펌 전체가 다 초과근무를 해야했다. 진은 지쳐 있었고, 피자와 맥주 두 병으로 배도 가득찼겠다, 그녀는 너무나도 졸렸고 화염방사기를 든 리플리조차도 그녀가 눈을 뜨고 있게 할 순 없었다.  그녀는 여전히 가슴팍에 안고 있는 베개 위로 자신의 턱이 자꾸 쳐지는 것을 느낄 수 있었지만, 그걸 신경쓰기에는 너무 피곤했다. 그녀는 그저 자신이 침을 흘리기 시작하지 않길 바랐을 뿐이다...

 

진은 뺨 아래로 작은 쿠션이 끼워져 있고, 소파 뒤에 개어두었던 담요가 그녀를 둘러싸고 있는 채로 잠에서 깨어났다.

그녀는 눈을 껌뻑이며 고개를 들었다. TV는 꺼져 있었고, 카시안은 가고 없었다. 피자는 치워져 있었고, 빈 박스와 맥주병은 재활용칸에 정리되어 있었다. 그녀의 집은 그들이 영화를 보기 시작하기 전보다도 더 깨끗해 보였다. 

진은 부엌으로 어슬렁거리며 가서는, 늦은 밤(혹은 이른 아침?)의 차 한 잔을 위해 주전자의 전원을 올렸다. 그녀는 팔짱을 낀 채로 조리대에 몸을 털썩 기댔고, 턱에서 소리가 날 정도로 크게 하품을 했다. 그녀는 카시안이 여자에게 일반적으로 관심이 없는 것인지, 그냥 그녀에게 한해서만 관심이 없는 것인지 알지 못했다. 진이 느끼기에 자신은 꽤나 뻔하게 굴었는데, 그는 분명 그녀가 보내는 신호에 답하는 데에는 흥미가 없는 듯 했다.

그녀의 인생사가 다 그렇지 않은가. 그녀는 한숨을 쉬고는 아직은 너무 뜨거운 차를 한 모금 삼켰다. 적어도 그녀는 생활 지식을 배우고 있었다. 게다가 새로운 친구를 만든 것은 좋은 일이라고 그녀는 스스로에게 상기시켜주었다. 

  

"이번주 금요일 데이트하는 날이야?"

"데이트하는 날이냐고?" 진은 혼란스러워서 눈썹이 한 데 뭉쳐지는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. "대체 무슨 소리야?"

"진." 보디는 둘의 업무공간을 구분하는 파티션에 팔꿈치를 얹었다. "카시안은 네 집에 저녁 식사를 하러 거의 매 주말마다 가잖아. 거기다가 카시안 말로는 이제 너희 둘이 밥 먹고 영화도 보기 시작했다며. 대체 어느 행성에서 그게 데이트가 아닌데?"

"이 행성, 왜냐면 우리가 데이트하는 게 아니니까?" 진은 약간 공황상태에 빠져서 두 손을 흔들었다. "그리고 키스도 안 하고, 아니면 다른 어떤 것도 없는 걸? 그냥 요리 수업일 뿐이야, 보디."

"수업료를 청구하고 있지도 않잖아. 그게 걔 직업 중 하난데도 말이지."

"글쎄, 카시안 말로는 우리가 이제 친구니까..." 그녀는 고개를 들고는 보디를 노려보았다. "우리는 _친구가 맞지._  그리고 그게 좋단 말이야. 그러니까 내가 이상하다고 느끼게 만들지 말아줘."

"친구가 생긴 거에 이상할 건 전혀 없어, 진." 보디는 고개를 저었다. "이상한 건, 너희 둘이 사실은 같이 자고 싶은 거면서 그냥 친구인 것처럼 행동하려고 하는 게 이상한 거지."

"퍽이나, 내 말 좀 믿어, 그런 상황 아니니까." 진은 지난 토요일 밤을 생각하며 한숨을 내쉬었다.

10월 즈음, 카시안은 그녀가 몰레(mole)[2]을 만드는 법을 배울 준비가 되었다는 결정을 내렸다. 보아하니 이는 굉장히 큰 일이여서, 만일 진이 안도르 가문의 비밀 레시피를 다른 사람에게 알려주기라도 한다면 그의 할머니가 묘 안에서 통곡을 하실 거라고 해서 진은 가슴 위로 성호를 긋고 아무도 그녀에게서 레시피를 알아내지 못할 거라고 약속을 해야 했다. 

비록 몇 주 전만해도 진은 이를 불가능한 일이라고 생각했을 것이지만, 사실 이건 그렇게 어려워 보이지는 않았다. 그렇지만 재료 리스트는 굉장히 길었고,  복잡한 준비과정을 많이 거쳐야 했다. 예를 들어서, 말린 칠리만 해도 여섯 개의 다른 종류가 있었는데, 모두 다 씨를 빼고, 잘게 다진 다음에, 돼지 기름에 튀기고, 다시 냉동시켜야 했다. 

"몇 시간은 걸리겠어요." 진은 불평했다. 

"그럴 가치가 있다니까요." 카시안이 약속했다. "내 말 믿어요." 그는 몸을 숙여서 칠리 씨 한 더미를 긁어다 쓰레기통에 밀어넣었다. 

그녀의 눈 끄트머리에 있는 속눈썹인지 무엇인가가 진을 미치게 하고 있었다. 그녀는 별 생각없이 칼을 내려놓고는 눈을 비비려 손을 올렸다. 

"안 돼요!" 카시안은 숙였던 몸을 세워서 그녀를 붙잡으러 손을 뻗었지만, 이는 너무 늦은 후였다. 

누군가가 불타오르는 성냥을 진의 눈에 찔러넣은 것 같았다. 그녀는 새된 소리로 비명을 질렀고, 반사적으로 다시 눈을 비비려고 했다. "안 돼요, 안 돼—" 카시안은 그녀의 손을 잡았다. "더 심해져요!"

그녀의 눈은 활활 타올랐고, 뜨거운 눈물이 줄줄 흐르는 데다가, 그녀는 눈을 깜빡이는 걸 멈출 수 없었다. 고통은 점점 더 뜨겁고 강렬해졌다. "잠시만요, 진, 정말 잠깐만요." 카시안은 그녀의 손을 놓았고 그녀는 흐느꼈다. 그녀는 눈을 비비고 싶은 욕망과 싸우며 두 손을 꽉 주먹쥐었다. 

카시안은 냉장고를 활짝 열어제꼈다. " _ **우유, 우유.**_ " 그는 중얼거렸다. 진은 볼 수는 없었지만, 들리는 소리로 그가 냉장고 안의 물건들을 밀어내고, 뭔가 든 병을 집어 들고, 그걸 쏟아내는 것을 알 수 있었다. 그리고 나서, 차갑고 축축한 무언가가 그녀의 혹사 당하고 있는 눈에 닿았고, 무엇인지는 모르겠지만 , 그것이 거의 마법처럼 따가움을 사라지게 해주었다.

조심스럽게, 진은 간신히 다른 쪽 눈을 떠보았다. 카시안은 매우 가까이에 있어서 그녀는 그녀의 팔 맨살에 그의 스웨터가 닿는 것을 느낄 수 있었고, 그는 젖은 행주를 그녀의 얼굴에 댄 채로 걱정이 가득한 표정으로 그녀를 내려다 보고 있었다. "좀 나아요?"

"네." 그녀는 훌쩍였다. 그녀의 눈엔 여전히 눈물이 계속 흐르고 있었지만, 이젠 적어도 불타는 듯한 고통이 느껴지진 않았다. "그거 뭐예요?"

"우유요." 그가 말했다. "무슨 원리로 그런건진 모르겠지만, 효과가 있더라고요. 물은 더 아프게만 하고요." 카시안은 그녀의 얼굴 붙은 머리카락을 정리해주고는 따가운 눈 위로 부드럽게 내리 누르며, 천의 위치를 조정했다. 더 할 나위 없이 시원했다.  

진은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. "고마워요."

그녀는 그의 손에서 습포를 받아서 직접 들고 있으려고 했지만, 카시안은 습포를 놓아주지 않았다. 그는 다른 손으로 여전히 그녀의 머리카락을 조심스럽게 넘겨서 잡아주고 있었고, 그녀의 뺨에 닿는 그의 조심스러운 손길은 아픈 것을 누그러뜨려 주었다. "잠시만 기다려요, 알았죠? 눈이 진정하게 한 다음에, 손을 정말, 정말로 잘 씻고요."

"알았어요." 그녀는 조심스럽게 숨을 내뱉었는데, 그의 몸에 닿지 않으려고 노력했지만, 여전히 그와 매우 가까이 있었다. 

"칠리에 대해서 경고해주는 걸 까먹어서 미안해요." 그는 여전히 걱정스러워 하는 것 같아 보였는데, 그의 눈썹은 한데 모여 있었고, 그 사이에는 작은 수평의 작대기가 있었다. 진은 손을 뻗어서 엄지 손가락으로 그 주름을 펴주고 싶었다. 

"내가 멍청한 게 당신 잘못은 아니죠."

그는 드디어 그녀의 눈에서 천을 들어냈다. "이제 괜찮아요?"

"네." 그녀는 눈을 깜빡였고, 그녀의 뺨을 따라서 우유가 한 방울 흘러내리다가 그녀의 입가에 걸렸다. 그녀는 무의식적으로 이를 핥아버렸고, 입술 위로 그녀의 혀가 감겨 올라갔다. 

카시안은 여전히 그녀를 바라보고 있었다. 그녀는 그의 눈이 그녀의 혀가 움직이는 것을 따라서 흔들리는 것을 보았다. 그녀의 머리카락 사이의 그의 손은 아주 잠깐 긴장이 풀어졌다. 그녀는 다시 그를 올려다 보았고, 늦은 오후의 햇빛 아래에서 그의 긴 속눈썹은 금색으로, 그의 눈은 호박빛으로 그 윤곽이 빛났다. 그녀의 폐가 조여왔고, 그녀는 깊게 숨을 들이쉴 수 없었다. 그녀는 어지러웠다. 

그녀는 누가 먼저 몸을 기울였는지는, 혹은 그녀가 까치발을 서기 전에 그가 고개를 숙인 것인지는 알 수 없었다. 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 생각할 수 있기도 전에, 그는 행주를 바닥에 떨어뜨렸고 그녀는 그의 셔츠를 움켜쥐었으며 그녀의 입술은 그의 입술 위에 있었고 그들은 키스를 하고 있었다. 

진의 눈은 여전히 화끈거렸고 그녀의 얼굴은 말라가는 우유 때문에 끈적였다. 그렇지만 그녀는 카시안의 입술이 느리고도 달콤하게 그녀의 입술 위로 꼭 맞아오는 감각에 그 모든 것을 잊어버렸다. 마치 자물쇠 안의 열쇠처럼, 둘 사이의 무언가가 맞아 떨어지더니 자리를 잡았다. 그가 고개를 기울이자 그녀는 그의 입술 위에서 헉 하고 숨을 들이켰고, 그가 그녀의 뺨 위의 또 다른 우유 방울을 핥아내자 웃었다. "나 얼굴 씻어야 돼요. 손도요."

"그렇죠." 그는 이에 동의했지만, 그녀를 놓아주지는 않았다. 

계속 까치발을 하고 있었더니 그녀의 종아리는 쥐가 나려고 했다. 진은 마지못해서 몸을 떼어내며 아래로 쓱 내려갔고, 카시안은 조급해하는 소리를 냈다. 마치 춤이라도 추는 것처럼, 그녀의 등이 조리대의 끝에 닿을 때까지 그는 앞으로 다가왔고 그녀는 뒤로 움직였다. 그가 그녀의 허벅지 밑에 손을 넣어 쥐고 그녀를 조리대 위로 올려 앉히자 그녀는 작은 비명소리와 함께 그의 어깨를 잡았다. 그리고 그의 입술은 다시 그녀의 입술 위로 돌아왔다. 

이제 까치발을 서있지 않으니 모든게 분명 훨씬 더 편해졌지만, 진은 카시안을 곤란하게 만들지 않고는 참을 수 없었다. "당신이. 위생적이지 않다고. 했잖아요." 그녀는 겨우 이렇게 말했는데, 키스가 그 사이 사이에 끼어 들어가 있었다.

"다시 생각해보는 중이예요." 카시안은 그녀의 허리 위로 손을 움직였고, 진은 그를 좀 더 가까이 끌어당기기 위해 그의 허벅지를 자신의 다리로 감싸고 발목을 겹쳐 걸었다. 그녀는 좀 더 나아진 각도를 이용해서 입술로 그의 입 귀퉁이에서, 그의 뺨을 따라서 스쳐지나갔고, 그의 귀 아래의 움푹한 부분을 탐사했다. 그곳에 입을 맞추자 그의 목에서 낮은 우르릉 소리가 따라나왔다. 

"지난주에 소파에서 이걸 할 수도 있었잖아요." 그녀는 그의 목에다 대고 속삭였다. "훨씬 편했을 텐데." 

카시안은 웃음을 터트렸고, 그녀의 손바닥 아래에서 그의 어깨가 진동했다. "밤새 뭔가 해보려고 용기를 끌어올리는 중이었어요." 그가 말했다. "그러다가 당신을 봤더니 꺼진 전등마냥 잠들었더라고요. 내가 그만큼 지루했다면, 당신이 나한테 관심이 있을리 없다고 생각했죠."

"틀렸어요." 진은 그의 턱을 따라서 키스를 흩뿌렸는데, 그의 수염의 거친 감촉이 그녀의 입술에 끌렸다. "완전 틀렸다고요. 깨어있을 인센티브를 주기만 했어도..."

카시안은 다시 그녀의 입술을 찾으러 고개를 돌렸고, 그녀는 자신의 생각의 타래와 그를 맛보는 것 이외의 무언가를 하고자 하는 뜻을 잃어버렸다. 

결국에는 —2분 후였을 수도 있고, 2시간 후였을 수도 있었다— 진은 몸을 뒤로 빼고 두 손으로 그의 얼굴을 감쌌고, 엄지는 그의 턱에 얹어두었고 다른 손가락으로는 그의 목 뒤의 머리칼 사이를 꼼꼼히 훑었다. "소스는 어떡해요?" 

"무슨 상관이예요." 카시안은 그녀의 입술에 대고 말했다. "내가 지금 먹고 싶은 건 그게 아닌데." 

이 뻔한 대사에 대한 벌로, 진은 그를 간지럽히기 위해서 그의 스웨터 자락을 구겨 올렸지만, 그녀의 손 끝에 닿는 따뜻하고 단단한 그의 벗은 등이 그녀의 주의를 딴 데로 돌려놓았다.

그 날 밤의 저녁식사는 침대에서 먹는 치즈와 크래커가 되었다. 진은 아무런 불만이 없었다. 

추수감사절을 맞이하여, 베이즈와 치루트는 고향으로부터 멀리 떠나 와있고 근처에 가족이 없는 치루트의 학생들 몇몇과 베이즈의 동료들을 위한 연례 포틀럭 파티를 열었다. 진과 카시안은 호박 치즈케이크를 가져갔다. 대부분의 손님은 늦은 점심식사 후 금새 자리를 떴고, 몇몇은 남아 있다가 미식축구 경기를 틀지 않을 것임을 깨닫고는 떠났다. 

치루트는 그들 넷만이 남아 있고 그들이 디저트를 —치즈케이크, 파이 세 종류, 아이슬란드 출신의 누군가가 가져온 빈아르테르타(vinarterta)[3]— 두 접시째 먹기 시작할 때까지 기다렸다가 폭탄을 터뜨렸다. “이사를 갈 거예요."

진은 식탁보 위로 포크를 떨어뜨렸다. “네? 왜요?” 식탁 아래에선, 카시안의 손이 진정시키듯이 그녀의 무릎을 감쌌다. 

"내가 나이가 들어서요." 베이즈가 딱 잘라 말했다.

" _우리가_  나이가 들어서지." 치루트는 그의 말을 고쳐주었다. 

"그리고 주택 관리는 그 중에 한 명은 눈이 보이지 않는 두 늙은 남자 한 쌍에게는 너무 일이 많아서요. 그래서 시내에 있는 콘도로 들어가기로 했지요."

"제가 도와드릴 수 있어요." 진은 제안했다. " 카시안이랑 제가 도와드릴 수 있어요. 저희가 관리하는 일을 대신 해드릴게요." 

치루트는 그녀의 방향으로 미소를 지었다. "진, 우리 진[4], 그렇게 말해주다니 참 친절하네요. 그렇지만 우린 정말 좀 더 좁은 공간을 원하고 있거든요. 게다가 멀리 떠나는 것도 아니예요. 우리는 여전히 같은 도시 안에 있을 건데요."

"벌써 집을 파셨나요?" 그녀는 다급하게 물었다. 어쩌면 아직 그들이 떠나지 않도록 그들을 설득시킬 수 있을지도 모른다. 

"치루트의 학생인 루크가 누나가 임신을 했고, 누나랑 누나 파트너가 좀 더 넓은 집을 찾고 있다는 이야기를 우연히 해주더라고요. 완벽한 타이밍이였지." 베이즈가 말했다. 

"사랑스러운 젊은 커플이예요. 당신도 그 사람들을 좋아할 거예요." 치루트는 매우 확신하는 듯 했다.

그러나 그들이 누구이건 간에, 진은 자신이 그들을 베이즈와 치루트만큼은 좋아하지 않을 것임을 알았다. 그녀는 울고 싶은 충동을 억누르려고 넘어오는 무언가를 꾹 삼키고 이를 악물었다. 카시안은 다시 그녀의 무릎을 쥐었고, 베이즈와 이사 계획이며 그들이 가구는 얼마나 가져갈 것인지에 대해서 이야기하기 시작했다. 그걸 연막으로 삼고서, 그녀는 스스로를 조금 추스를 수 있었다. 

"이사는 언제 가세요?" 카시안이 물었다. "적어도 그건 도와드릴 수 있게 해주세요."

"레아랑 한은 아이가 곧 나올 예정이라 조기 입주를 원하더군요. 12월 첫째주에요."

"그치만 그럼 겨우 2주 밖에 안 남은 거잖아요!" 진은 새된 소리로 외쳤다. 

치루트는 미안해하는 듯 했다. "좀 더 일찍 이야기해줄 수 있었으면 좋았으련만, 모든 게 다 꽤나 갑작스럽게 진행되었거든요. 최종적으로 결정을 내리고 서류에 사인을 한 것만 해도 바로 어제랍니다." 

진은 이 소식이 얼마나 그녀를 우울하게 만들었는지 티내지 않으려 노력했지만, 그녀는 자신이 누구 하나에게라도 이를 감추는데에 성공했는지는 확신할 수 없었다. 베이즈는 인사를 나눌 때 심지어 그녀를 안아주기까지 했다. "작은 자매, 너무 슬퍼하지 말아요. 언제든 우릴 보러 오면 되잖아요."

"전이랑 같지 않을 거란 말이예요." 그녀는 낙담하며 말했다.

"어느 것도 늘 똑같지는 않죠." 치루트가 말하자, 베이즈는 남편의 차분한 철학에 눈을 굴렸다. 

"베이즈랑 치루트와 친구가 될 거라곤 예상도 못했었잖아." 카시안은 그녀를 설득하려 했다. "어쩌면 새로운 이웃들도 의외로 좋은 사람들일 수 있지."

진은 이를 믿지 않았다. 미스터 & 미스터 상냥과는 잭팟을 터뜨린 것이었다. 그녀는 자신이 또 그렇게 운이 좋으리라고는 생각하지 않았다. 그렇지만 적어도 그녀가 호의를 먼저 베풀어볼 수는 있을 것이다. 이번에는, 그녀는 자신이 좋은 이웃이 되고야 말겠노라고 단단히 결심을 먹었다.

레아는 자그마했다 —그녀는 진보다 작았는데, 이는 비록 짜잘한 것이긴 했지만 그녀의 기분을 좋게 해주었다. 그녀는 탈진한 것 같아보이기도 했다. 엉망으로 땋아내려진 긴 갈색 머리가 등 뒤로 달랑거리고 있었고, 그녀에겐 너무 크고, 부품한 스웻셔츠 앞자락에는 토한 자국이 있었다. 

"안녕하세요?" 그녀는 혼란스러워하며 말했다.

"안녕하세요." 진은 호일로 감싼, 치킨 엔칠라다가 담긴 팬을 그녀에게 내밀었다. "진이예요. 저는 옆집에 살고 이쪽은 제 남자친구 카시안이예요. 만나서 반가워요." 

레아는 멍한 미소를 지으며 그녀의 손에서 팬을 받아갔다. "죄송해요, 집에 갓난아이가 있어서 지금 정신이 하나도 없네요. 두 분 다 옆집에 사신다고 했나요?"

"진만요." 카시안은 매끄럽게 끼어들었다. "그치만 저희가 도와드릴 일이 있으면 꼭 말씀해주시면 좋겠어요. 베이즈랑 치루트가 두 분에 대해서 다 말씀해주셔서 직접 만나기를 기다리고 있었거든요." 

미소와 함께 레아의 짙은 갈색 눈이 환해졌다. "정말 좋은 분들이지 않나요? 루크가 그 두 분한테 정말 많은 걸 배웠어요. 그분들이 이 집을 팔 생각을 하고 계셨다니 우리가 운이 얼마나 좋았는지 믿을 수가 없다니까요. 여긴 정말 좋은 동네 같아요."

"꽤 괜찮죠." 진이 말했다. 

큰 코의, 키가 큰 남자가 울부짖고 있는 아주 작은 아기를 가슴팍에 안은 채로 부엌에서 나왔다. "레아, 이 강도가 또 리필이 필요하대." 그가 외쳤다. 그는 열린 문을 보고는 복도 중간에서 멈춰섰다. "안녕하세요."

"한, 이분들은 이웃분들이셔. 진이랑 카시안— 저 쪽은 제 파트너 한이랑 우리 아들, 벤이예요."

한이 한쪽 팔로 아이를 들었다 놨다하려고 노력하는 동안, 아기는 계속 울어제꼈다. 

"세상에, 대체 어떻게 벌써 또 배고파할 수가 있대? 꼬맹이가 아주 밑빠진 독이네." 레아는 신음소리를 냈다. 

"어, 그게, 그냥 와서 인사를 하고 싶었거든요." 진은 팔꿈치로 카시안을 쿡 찔렀다. 빠른 퇴장을 위한 시간이다. "이제 일 보시게 저흰 가볼게요." 

그녀의 집으로 돌아가면서, 카시안은 진의 손에 깍지를 꼈고, 그들 사이로 손을 앞뒤로 흔들었다. "좋은 사람들 같더라." 

"그런 거 같아. 내가 아이를 갖는데엔 관심이 없다는 건 분명히 확인했어." 진은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "그 불쌍한 여자는 한 달은 잠을 못 잔 거 같아보이더라." 

카시안은 듣고 있다는 뜻으로 콧노래를 불렀다. "아마 그렇겠지, 아기 나이를 생각하면 말이야." 

진은 깊게 숨을 들이쉬더니 카시안의 손을 잡고 있는 손에 힘을 주었다. "보디 말로는 당신 임대계약이 올해 말이면 끝난다며."

"그렇지."

그녀는 흘낏 옆을 쳐다보았지만, 카시안은 조심스러운 무표정을 하고 있었다. 그녀는 입술을 깨물었다. "내가 생각하기로는— 음, 계약 갱신할 생각이었는지 궁금해서. 아니면 다른 곳을 알아본다거나? 아니면 어쩜 여기에 머무를 수도 있을 거고?" 

"진." 그가 걷다가 멈추어 서자 그녀가 쥐고 있는 그의 손에 붙잡혀 그녀도 멈춰섰다. 그는 그녀의 팔을 잡아당겨서 그녀가 자신을 마주보게 돌려 세웠고, 그녀의 다른 손을 향해 손을 뻗었다. "나한테 같이 살자는 얘길 하는거야?"

"어쩌면?" 그녀는 얼버무렸다. 그녀는 그의 눈을 똑바로 바라볼 수가 없어서, 자신의 부츠 사이의 얼음 낀 인도에 시선을 집중했다. "내 말은, 당신도 그러고 싶다면? 내가 모쓰마한테 당신이 원하는 종류로 뭐든 계약서를 써달라고 부탁할 수 있거든, 만일 생활비를 어떻게 나눌까 그런게 당신이 걱정이 된다면—"

"봐 봐," 그는 그녀의 턱 밑에 손을 넣어 살며시 고개를 들어올렸다. "나는 부동산법 변호사도 아니고, 그런 건 신경도 안 써. 당신은 정말 내가 들어와서 살면 좋겠어? 나는 당신이 자기 공간을 남이랑 같이 쓰는 걸 좋아한다곤 생각 안 했거든— 그리고 그것도 괜찮고. 그래서 당신이 확신하는 게 아니면 내게 이런걸 물어보지 않아도 괜찮아."

진은 목청을 가다듬었다. "당신이랑은 괜찮아. 게다가, 그 편이 합리적인 걸. 나는 당신 요리를 좋아하기도 하고, 룸메이트가 있으면 융자금도 더 빨리 갚을 수 있을 거고."

"그렇지." 비록 한 쪽만 올라가는 미소로 지어진 보조개가 스쳐지나갔음에도, 그는 근엄한 목소리로 말했다.

"그리고 당신이 코를 골고 이불을 독차지하려고 하는 것도 이미 알고 있는 걸. 그러니까 다른 깊고 어두운 비밀이 있는 게 아니라면야, 난 괜찮아."  

"그렇다면, 나는 너무나도 당신이랑 같이 살고 싶어." 카시안은 그녀를 감싸안았고 진은 그가 그럴때마다 그녀를 뒤덮는 안전하다는 느낌에 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그녀는 그의 파란 파카에 뺨을 기대었고, 그는 그녀의 정수리에 입을 맞췄다. 

그녀는 고개를 들었고 키스를 하려고 입을 들어올렸다. 그는 그녀의 이마, 그녀의 뺨, 그녀의 턱에 키스했고, 그녀는 짜증에 칭얼거리고 그의 입술을 잡아내려고 했지만 그는 그녀를 놀리고 싶은 기분이라 협조적으로 나오지 않았다. 진은 그를 잡은 손으로 앞으로 이끌며 뒤로 걷기 시작했다. 몇 발짝 걸을 때마다, 그녀는 앞으로 튀어나와서 그가 몸을 뺄 수 있기 전에 그에게 키스했다. 

진은 뒷걸음질로 그녀의 집—곧 있으면 _그들의_ 집이 될 것이다—의 계단을 따라 올라갔고, 손잡이를 찾으려 등 뒤로 한쪽 손을 마구 휘저었다. 그녀가 문을 열었을 때, 문에 기대고 있었던 두 사람의 무게가 문을 너무나도 빨리 활짝 열리게 해서 둘은 거의 바닥으로 넘어질 뻔 했다. 카시안은 웃으면서 한 쪽 팔은 벽을 잡고 버틴 채로 그녀를 다른 팔로 잡아주었다.

진은 딱 이 말을 할 수 있을만큼만 그의 입술에서 자신의 입술을 떼었다. "어서 와(Welcome home).”

* * *

[1] 화이트 소스: 베샤멜 소스라고도 부른다. 버터에 밀가루를 살짝 볶아 만든 루 (roux)에 우유를 넣고 끓여 만든다. [[네이버 지식백과](http://terms.naver.com/entry.nhn?docId=3571754&cid=58988&categoryId=58988)에서 설명을 가져왔습니다.]

[2] 몰레: 멕시코 요리에서 칠리와 각종 양념들을 배합하여 만든 진하고 걸쭉한 소스 [[네이버에서 제공하는 두산백과](http://terms.naver.com/entry.nhn?docId=2807412&cid=40942&categoryId=34128)에서 설명을 가져왔습니다.]

[3] 빈아르테르타(vinarterta): 아이슬란드에서 명절 등에 먹는 케이크. 여러 겹의 레이어 사이에 말린 자두가 들어있다고 합니다. [설명은 [마사 스튜어트](https://www.marthastewart.com/356074/vinarterta) 사이트를 참고했으며, [사진](https://www.google.co.kr/search?q=V%C3%ADnarterta&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjdlYmQ5MjXAhWLerwKHfzRAoIQ_AUICigB&biw=681&bih=593)으로 보실 수 있습니다.]

[4] 원문은 "my dear"입니다. 무어라고 옮겨야 하나 고민하다가 (좀 너무 한국어 정서에 가까운 표현인가 싶지만) "우리 진" 정도를 선택했습니다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes from the author / 원작자 노트  
> 텀블러에서는 어떤 결론이 났는지 궁금하시다면, 미스터 & 미스터 상냥의 대서사시의 마지막 장을 [여기서](https://incognitajones.tumblr.com/post/160701465289/massachusettesgooglehistory) 보실 수 있습니다.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Translator / 번역자 노트  
> 번역 관련 피드백은 트위터 @binich_tyty 나 tytytranslates@gmail.com로 부탁드립니다. 고맙습니다.


End file.
